brokenuniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Signum
Signum '''(Originally born: '''Signum Adelheid Rommel) is a member of the Kommando Spezialkraefte Team-Nine, or otherwise known as the Wolkenritter. This is a complete difference between Signum during the times of Ancient Belka and the current Magical Century, however the fundamentals between the two are widely the same. A proud knight in any case, by the time of the Magical Century, she's become a well-suited if stoic woman. Appearance Tall, well-built and powerful, Signum was and is a Belkan Knight. Powerful broad shoulders in Knight Armor and always carrying a sword-like weapon with her, she continues to strife as a knight. Keeping her hair in a tight ponytail, her stoic blue eyes can soften with the correct words and people around her. To many, she looks Japanese, no doubt to her roots pointing to Belka's ancestral Japanese-like people. Ancient Belkan Signum's theme is Deception, the Sith Warrior and her BGM is The Only Thing I Know for Real. Book of Darkness Signum's theme is Sh0ut and her BGM is A Soul Can't Be Cut Modern Signum's theme Freckles/Sobakasu is and her BGM is Ash to Ash. Her Breaker Theme is So Close, Yet So Far. Biography Ballad of Belka '' With ancestry pointed towards Strangereal's Western Verusa, one wouldn't be entirely incorrect about Signum looking slightly Japanese. However, Signum's original personality was far-cry to the knight that she is now. Cocky and a bit of a narcissist, she wasn't above taunting the enemy into attacking her before slicing them open with her blade. During those times, she was powerful if a bit unrefined. Under Maria Benz's orders, Signum and the Wolkenritter blitzed the Galean Admiral's Command Post above Galea, ending the war before it could even start. From there, the Wolkenritter continued their conquest, taking out pockets of resistance and disgruntled Galean military ventures into Belka's newly acquired territories. Recognized for their abilities, the Wolkenritter were subjected to the Tome of the Night Sky project as surviving members for the glory of the Belkan Empire. This project came to a sudden close when the Galea Kingdom retaliated. With Al-Hazard gone but the Tome of the Night Sky complete, this recording tome was refitted and reverted into a Belkan Superweapon. Because of incompatibility issues and bugs within the system, the Defense Program Nachtwal became a "virus" in the system. ''Reconquest Era '' As the Tome of the Night Sky became corrupted with Nachtwal, the tome was later referred as the Book of Darkness. Death-cults and other forms of worship to this magical device became common as worlds exploded when all 666 pages were filled with magic. But the Dynamic General Guardian system was still active, recreating the ''Wolkenritter ''as its defense system to protect itself and its master to destroy worlds. During this time, Signum had many faces: some male, some female, but they all carried the same weapons. Each victory gain experience and each defeat led to new strategics. It was at this point, the Book of Darkness was nearly unstoppable from its wanton destruction. It was here she gained the designation: ''The Blade. '' ''Harmony of the Magical Century After Clyde Harlaown failed to seal the Book of Darkness, fate would have the artifact travel to a nearby planet with little to no magical potential. It was there that it found Yagami Hayate, a nine year old girl. From there, canon mixed with the movie series canon intertwine, until the Tragedy of the 108th Battalion. TSAB/SCC War As a member of the BetrayerS, Signum led the Wolkenritter against the Saint Church Confederation, scoring many victories for the Bureau. Many works of the Wolkenritter's days during the Book of Darkness reign of terror swept into the ranks, as many called her by her original designation: The Blade. Signum participated in the final battle above Al-Hazard and afterwards she and rest of the Wolkenritter surrendered to the ReturnerS forces. They were sentenced to a life-long servitude to the newly established government months later. Powers Many of her powers from canon are included in this version of Signum, however more of her powers are directly related to the Angelg and Vysaga. Her moves mimicking that of longsword moves from the Medieval ages. However, her arrow abilities seem to mimic that of the Tallgeese III. However, Signum has access to the Ancestral Cartridge, summoning the former powers of her Ancient Belkan self. This also includes her rather unwieldy cockiness. Most of her swings can easily rend a fully armored tank mission dead if not exploded. Category:Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS Category:Wolkenritter Category:Alpha Series Category:Universe 616 Category:Universe 52